Transformed
by Insane-About-Twilight
Summary: [Post Eclipse] Bella is now Mrs. Edward Cullen, and a vampire. But what happens when Bella&Edward can't live in their favorite moment forever? Edward and Bella struggle to keep their love strong as new complications arise. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Just to clear things up: Alright, this story picks up after Eclipse, (well, probably after Breaking Dawn, but that's not out yet, so you know what I mean). Bella and Edward are already married, and the first chapter is basically Bella during the transformation.  
**

**Disclaimer: This is _Fan _Fiction, meaning: I OWN NOTHING!!!! (Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful series, NOT ME!!)**

**A/N (Yes, again)-Now that that's all cleared up, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**TRANSFORMED**

_Chapter 1: The Transformation _

Who knew a pain so great could exist? I screamed in agony. The screaming just hurt more. The pain was unbearable. It was a great pain, a pain no one deserved. My entire body felt as if it were on fire, certainly not a pleasant feeling.

I could feel my heartbeat slowing with each passing hour(just a figure of speech, I wasn't keeping track of time). Each time it beat, the venom was pushed farther and farther into my veins. With each heartbeat a new string of screams came, for each heartbeat was much more painful than the previous one.

I could feel myself screaming. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. It was as if some unknown force was making my larynx vibrate, making incoherent sounds escape my lips. My scream just kept getting louder and louder with each passing minute, each passing hour. I didn't know how long I've been like this. As I've said, I wasn't keeping track of time - it's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to keep track of time when you're enduring the greatest pain you've ever had.

_Why am I being put through such pain? _I thought to myself. One answer instantly popped into my mind. "EDWARD!" I screamed my angel's name with all my might. I saw his angelic features twisted up into a look of pain, a look of pure agony. _What's wrong with him? Why is he so upset._ It was odd how I could even worry about him when my body felt as if it was on fire.

I screamed once again. "EDWARD!" Then a thought suddenly came to mind. Something I didn't think of. _He__ thinks __he __did__ this __to __me__ That's__ why __he's __so __upset._

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Those were the last words I heard before the darkness overtook me.

* * *

**A/N (Yes, AGAIN!) **

**Alright this was Chapter 1 of my new story Transformed. I'm not completely sure of where this story is going, my heart is writing it, not my mind (alright, that sounds corny, but its true). If you want more, or have any ideas, just let me know(I need help thinking of her power!). If you don't, still, let me know! This is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is helpful (by the way, constructive criticism means tips and helpful things like that, NOT nasty notes about how much you hate my story). Please Review and let me know how you like it!!!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Marie**

** P.S.- The second story is already written on paper. I just have to type it, and if you guys review, then I'll type it and post it faster!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys! You people are awesome:) Alright, as I promised here's the second chapter and it's a lot longer. It's like, 3 pages on word, much better than that first half-page-chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could own it, I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Twilight series.**

* * *

When I awoke, my body felt cold, and hard as marble. I lay there a moment, trying to remember what happened. It all began to slowly come together, piece by piece in my mind. I remembered the pain, the excruciating unforgettable agony I suffered. I remembered slipping into and out of unconsciousness, as the venom slowly coursed through my body. I remembered that, during the time I was conscious, I screamed, pausing only to take necessary breaths. I remembered the look of pure agony on my angel's face. But the memory that stood out the most, was the fact that Edward changed me. I was finally a vampire. My wish come true. At that, I opened my eyes. 

I know I shouldn't have been, but I was surprised that my vision was so much clearer. My eyesight had improved immensely. I was sure that my other senses had as well.

I sat up and looked around. I was in his house, in Alaska. In _our _house. We had only been married for a couple of weeks, so it was still hard to get used to the 'our' concept. Everything that had always been his, was now mine. I guess all his stuff was mine before the marriage, when he first realized he loved me, but now that we were married it was more official.

Edward had bought the house before we faked our deaths. He bought it before the marriage. We moved here right after our wedding. The rest of the family was going to take care of our 'deaths.'

Ah, the wedding. That was the best day of my life. That was the day we pledged our love to each other. That was the day we made love with each other. I still had a hard time grasping the concept that he was mine. All mine. I didn't deserve him, I'd always known that, but I still had him. That fact never ceased to amaze me.

The pain that occurred during the transformation was a horrid one, a pain that could not be compared to any other pain. It was indescribable. But it was definitely worth it. I would go through that pain millions of times for Edward. Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind. I'm not sure how he would've reacted if he heard that last one.

_Speaking of Edward, where is he? _I wondered in my mind. I was almost positive he wouldn't leave me during my transformation. In fact, despite my protests, he promised me he wouldn't leave me once during it. Don't get me wrong, I want him with me all the time, but I love him, and I didn't want him to see me in that much pain. I knew it was sick, but a small part of me was kind of glad that he didn't want to leave. That same part was angry when I awoke and he was nowhere to be found.

I got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. I walked to the door of the bathroom, hesitating. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to see how I looked, with those horrible red eyes. They had a terrible meaning to them. Those red eyes meant that I was a young vampire. A newborn. Uncontrollable, wild, and bloodthirsty. That's what those eyes meant. Besides, I wanted Edward to be first to see me as a vampire.

I walked past the bathroom door and out the front door. I wondered where Edward could possibly be. He wasn't in the house. I walked past the pond behind our house, and into the forest that took up much of our land.

I sighed. I already missed the rest of the family. They had come with Edward, to make sure that he wouldn't lose control, and left soon after.

A little ways into the forest, I heard a muffled cry. I stopped in my tracks and listened to it. I followed the sound through the forest, surprisingly graceful. I dared not make a sound. When I reached the source of the sound, I stopped.

My angel. My beautiful, beautiful angel.

Edward was hunched over, sobbing dry sobs. He kept repeating the same thing over and over, like a broken record player. "I'm sorry love. I'm so, so sorry." The whole scene was heartbreaking. He regretted his decision, I knew that much already. I looked down on his form, curled up in a ball. He was completely unaware of his surroundings. Right then, for probably the first time ever, I actually wished I _could _cry. How annoying. I cry when I don't want to, but I can't when I do want to.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I faced him and began to speak. "Edward, don't. Stop. Please," I begged. I tried to make my voice strong, but it came out in a whisper. As soon as my voice made sound, his head turned to look at me. He drew in a sharp breath. _Oh__ God,__ how __ugly __am __I_?! I thought that that turning into a vampire enhanced your beauty, not the other way around.

He finally spoke. "You-you-you're so beautiful!" he exclaimed, stuttering in the beginning of his sentence, and answering my unasked question. I knew that if I were human, I would be turning ten shades of red at the moment. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Thank you," I replied, still looking down. I was shocked. My voice was almost as beautiful and velvety as his and Alice's. Of course, no voice could come close to his - his was incomparable, a beauty that could never be duplicated. But my voice was still more amazing than I thought it could ever be.

"Not that you weren't beautiful before, it's just that you're beauty is enhanced when you become a vampire, and now you're even more beautiful. I never thought that could happen, and, and…" he began anxiously. I chuckled to myself. _Always__ such __a__ gentleman_. I had never seen him so tongue tied before - he made me curious. I grabbed his hand and we ran back to the house. I ran all the way to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror and gasped.

I was beautiful! My facial features were striking. I had lost a little bit of fat on my stomach, and my curves were sharper. I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie, but I was still breath-taking. I groaned.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me. His voice was full of concern, but there was a hint of regret still in it.

"I'm beautiful! That's what's wrong!" I shouted. "Unwanted attention," I grumbled to myself. I _hated_ to be the center of attention.

Edward chuckled. "Do you find this news _amusing,_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I questioned him using his full name. He hated that.

"Absolutely, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he responded confidently. I grimaced. I hated my full name, even more than he hated his. I huffed and walked away. The effort was useless, though. I couldn't stay mad at him for more than five minutes, and he knew that.

I went into our bedroom and went to the closet to change. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I took a look in the mirror and sighed. I would need a new wardrobe. These clothes fit in all the wrong places. Alice would be thrilled. I, on the other hand, not so much.

Edward came up behind me, and his arms encircled my body. He kissed my neck, but I interrupted, suddenly asking him a question. "Edward, why did you leave me, during the transformation? I woke up, and you were gone."

I felt him tense behind me. "The pain, was unbearable. Seeing you like that, and knowing that I put you through that. I just couldn't take it. So I went to the forest, and what _seemed_ like seconds later, you found me. it must have been a day later though." His voice was pained, and I instantly regretted asking him that question.

I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his waist. He hugged me back. "Edward, please. You didn't do anything but grant my wish, and I am so, very grateful for that. Now I can be with you for all eternity, with no one getting in our way."

Little did I know how wrong those words were. Little did I know, that in the future, we'd have to go through so much together, again. Little did I know that new complications would arise, trying to break us apart, forever. We would soon be struggling for our existences, the existences of those we loved, and struggling to keep our love strong, once again. Struggling more, than ever before.

Wasn't the past was enough? Wasn't what we had already gone through enough? Would it ever end? I guess the answer was no.

* * *

**A/N-See? I told you it was longer. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I just couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. I changed the plot so many times in my head. This chapter is so different from what I had originally written on paper. That's what always happens when I transfer things from paper to computer. The story changes completely. I'm not completely sure what complications will arise, but trust me, they will.**

**To all of those who reviewed, Thanks! You each get a virtual cookie!!! **

_**Virtual Cookies go to:**_

_**Wielder of the Mighty Pen ; PARTY AT THE INSTITUTE-ZIM ; yumi2482 ; Nia Loves Emmet **_

**Next time, to everyone who reviews, you can get a virtual piece of pie AND a hug from one of the Twilight characters!!! (And since you all probably think it will be from Edward, it won't be. But it_ will _be one of the Cullen men lol...review to find out who :D hehe I know I'm evil, sorry!!!). **

**Review please!!! The button is getting lonely!!!  
**

**---Marie---  
**

**P.S- Reviews motivate me and they help get the next chapter out faster, just to let you know. ahem, ahem  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Wow, I'm moving a little faster than I thought I would with this story. My teachers were nice today, so I didn't have a lot of homework. That's why I was able to complete this chapter! Now, in this chapter, hints as to what Bella's power will be will come up. If any of you seen a power like this before, I just want to point out, that I thought of this power as soon as I finished reading New Moon, before I even knew about this site. So, therefore, it _is _original. Enough with my ranting. On with the story!!! **

**Disclaimer: Stop bugging me about it! You're making me feel bad! Let's just get this over with. I _don't _own it. Stephenie Meyer owns the fabulous Twilight series! _Not, _I repeat, _NOT _me!!!**

* * *

"Just let your senses take over." Edward and I were in the forest, and he was teaching me how to hunt. We were in a meadow, very similar to that beautiful one in the forest surrounding the family's home back in Forks. 

"Okay," I said as I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply, surprised at all the scents that filled my nose. Most of it smelled good, but none of it 'mouthwatering,' as Edward had put it.

After a while, when I didn't move, Edward sighed. "Bella, please don't tell me you have the power to fall asleep or something," he joked. At this, I had to laugh.

"No, I'm wide awake, Edward. I just, well, I guess I just don't smell anything that I would want to eat, or, well, in this case, drink.

"You mean, you don't smell the animals, their blood?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I smell all of these different scents, and they all smell pretty good, but none of them smell, well, the way you said it would." Edward had told me that as soon as I took a deep breath of air, all these scents would come rushing into my nose. He said that they would smell delicious, and I might not be able to control myself. He also mentioned that it would be okay to lose control out here, since our house was far away from any kind of civilization.

"Hmm, how very strange," he mused. Suddenly his face brightened and he smiled. I imagined a light bulb flickering on over his head. I faced him and started to walk towards him cautiously, wondering what he was thinking. I randomly began to feel overexcited. Something was very wrong here. _She__ never __did__ like __blood __as__ a __human_, I heard as I read his thoughts.

I stopped in my tracks. Wait a minute, did I just _read_ Edward's thoughts? If anything, shouldn't it be the other way around? I stood there, my eyes wide and mouth open from shock.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward, please tell me you said that aloud," I whispered, my voice shaky from the shock.

"Huh? Said what aloud?"

"Oh my goodness!" I could read minds! "Edward, think something." I said quickly, suddenly overanxious. I also felt a weird feeling, sort of like a person would feel when they thought someone was psycho. But the strangest part was that the feeling wasn't coming from me.

He looked at me like I was possessed or something. _Okay, __Bella's__ losing __it, _I heard in my head.

My knees started to shake. If I was human, I would have been long gone by now. I couldn't really come up with a reason for why I was so scared. I think I had found my power. Shouldn't I be excited? But I didn't think of that. What I had thought of was that now I could hear _voices_ inside my head. And the voices weren't mine. Maybe I really was crazy.

Everything around me started to swirl. I soon realized that my knees were shaking. I didn't think vampires could faint, but I was coming close to it. I fell to the ground. I never lost unconsciousness, proving my theory correct. Vampires can't faint.

I instantly felt cold, hard arms around me, and heard a voice in my ear. "Bella, are you alright. Can you hear me?" _She__ should__ be__ able__ to.__ Vampires __can't __faint __It's __just __not __something __we __do. It's not possible.  
_

"Yes, I can. I'm just a little…" I trailed off looking for the right word. "surprised." I guess there was no right word to describe how I felt.

"Bella, what happened?" I had forgotten that Edward wouldn't be able to know what was going on. After all, the craziness was going on in my head, something he really didn't have access to.

"I don't know. I think…" I didn't want to continue. What would he think if he knew I could read his mind?

"You think what?" he blurted impatiently.

I sighed in defeat. I knew I would have t tell him anyways. Better sooner than later. "I think I read your thoughts," I said looking down. I knew he was staring at me, but I didn't want to mete his gaze just yet. I didn't want to see what was in his eyes.

"That's not funny," he stated simply.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Why would I make something like that up?" I questioned rhetorically. "Look, I didn't ask for it, but it's true. I'll prove it. Think something."

It took no effort to try and listen in. It came so naturally. _What's __wrong __with __my __angel__? Has __being__ a__ vampire _already _driven __her __insane, __so__ soon?_

"Edward!"

"What?" I couldn't believe that, even after I told him I could read his mind, he still wasn't listening. He should control his thoughts better.

"I am not insane! Okay, that's not entirely true. I am_ crazy_, about you, but that's a completely different story!" If I were human, I would have been blushing many shades of red, while admitting this to him. I don't even know why I said that. I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just kind of, well, slipped out.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I never said you were insane." I looked at his too innocent expression. _What__ is __going __on? __This __is __so __bizarre! __Did __I__ call __her __insane __out __loud__ or__ something?_

"No. I told you, I read your mind." I looked down while admitting this to him.

He was silent for a long time. I didn't want to read his mind, and I found it pretty easy to ignore. For some reason, there was a strong mixture of disbelief in the air. Too much disbelief for one person. I was extremely confused.

The silence was too much. He hated me. He had to. I could invade his mind, for goodness sake! I voiced my thoughts. "You hate me." My voice was weak, and barely audible, but I knew he heard it. Then, the disbelief that I felt in the air, grew so much stronger.

He put his hands on the sides of my face, and lifted it so that I was looking at him. I could have easily refused, with my profound strength (I _am_a newborn, after all), but I felt so weak, so I didn't. In his eyes I saw a mixture of emotions. The two strongest were love and disbelief.

"Bella, how could you ever doubt my love for you? How could you ever think that I hate you? Bella, love, you are my life, and the only thing I care about. Never forget that." His voice was also filled with love. They were also filled with a little bit of anger. I peeked into his mind, never making the conscious choice to do so. _I__ don't understand. How could she ever doubt that I love her? How could she ever think that I hate her? That hurts me, so, so much! Not being able to read her mind is so frustrating! Now I have no idea what she really _is _thinking! _

I realized, with a stab of pain, that every part of him was filled with love, for _me_, of all people. Love that I didn't deserve.

I wanted to cry at his words. And his thoughts. They were all wonderful. I couldn't believe that I could deserve such a being. But I was selfish, so I would keep him. As if on cue, rain began to slowly descend from the sky. The first drop landed on the corner of my eye.

I hugged Edward as hard as I could, then backed up so I could look at his face. I felt a great magnitude of love around me, now sure it couldn't even come from only two people. I still needed to find out what was going on with all those emotions.

But that didn't matter right now. Right now, nothing mattered except for Edward and me. Nothing mattered except for our love for each other. I put my hands on the sides of his face, and moved towards it. He caught on quickly, and met me the rest of the way.

Our lips met for the first time since I was changed. It was amazing. There were no limits now. I didn't have to breath, or anything.

This one moment in time, was perfect. This one moment in time, everything was right. Everything was exactly the way it should be. Edward and I, together. Our love for each other, unconditional. Our love for each other, infinite. Our love for each other, perfect.

But perfection, like everything, always comes at a price.

* * *

**A/N - How did you like it? Okay, now I know a lot of you are probably wondering what exactly Bella's powers are. This is where the fun part comes. Me to know, you to find out (sorry for the evilness!). Her power will be explained further on, in later chapters. As she begins to understand what's going on, so will you.**

** Alright, I've realized that a lot of you are adding me to story alert, favorite author, and favorite story without reviewing. (don't get me wrong, I like that stuff, but would it kill you to accompany it with a small review, whether positive or negative?) The virtual stuff comes only with reviews, and reading the reviews help motivate me!!!! Keep that in mind!!! Speaking of reviews, I have some virtual pieces of pies, and a certain someone has hugs to give out!!!**

** _Alright, the virtual hugs are from...Jasper! Alright Jasper, go give these people virtual hugs and virtual pieces of pie:_**

**_skrappy1389 ; ocean blue eyes ; yumi2482 ; Wielder of the Mighty Pen ; eclipse lover_**

**_  
_**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I appreciate it!!!**

**Now please review, or you'll never get the next chapter!!!! That's a promise!!! Hehe :)  
**

**---Marie---  
**

P.S.- The funniest thing happened yesterday. I was in the car with my family, and we were driving randomly. I saw an intersection. The two street names were (not exactly the same, I know, but close enough for me to laugh out loud and have my family look at me like I was insane) Heyward and Bella!!! Lol! Haha, just thought I'd share that with you, because I'm absolutely bored. I thought it was pretty funny...at the time. Whatever, time to start the next chapter!** Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Alright, this update took a little longer, and I am truly sorry. With school and all the extracurricular activities I have going on, I feel like I never have time anymore. But, anyways, I was finally able to get a chapter out. Sorry it's a little short...please don't kill me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim it all. I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful _Twilight_ series. NOT. ME. So leave me alone, you pesky lawyers. On with the story :)  
**

* * *

It turns out that, for some unknown reason, I couldn't smell blood. At least not in the same way most vampires could. I guess that was a trait that had enhanced from my previous life. There was a slight difference, though. In my previous life, it smelled horrible. Kind of like, rust…and salt. In this life, it was a pleasant aroma. Maybe a bouquet of flowers, or an air freshener. A smell I could enjoy, but not something I would want to eat. 

Since I couldn't smell the blood as easily, I decided not to hunt. Edward was pretty much against that idea, but I told him I'd hunt if necessary.

It was necessary. That's why we are both here, back in that little meadow, Edward trying to teach me how to hunt without that sense of smell.

I tried to go a few days without hunting, but my willpower was weakening, and the burning in my throat was becoming stronger. I didn't realize why at first, but when I told Edward, he understood immediately.

I could smell a pleasant smell nearby, a baby deer. Edward told me to go for it. I didn't want to, but if I didn't, I would weaken, mentally. The blood wasn't all that great, and I could still feel the urge I felt as a human while I was around blood, the urge to throw up. But the burning in the back of my throat was weakening, so I continued to drink.

Edward warned me this would happen, but I didn't listen. He warned me that I would feel like a monster, but I didn't listen. I wanted to break into sobs for killing the poor deer, but I repressed it. This is the small price I would just have to pay for spending an eternity with Edward. At least I would probably be able to be around humans without a problem. The only thing stopping me were the crimson circles that were called my eyes.

I wanted to go out, into a village or something, but Edward wouldn't let me. He was scared that I would smell the humans differently than I smelled the animals. I thought that was absolutely ridiculous. If anything, I knew they would smell worse.

I sat there, concentrating on repressing sobs. Edward came up behind me, and snuck his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to his chest. I gladly sunk back into it. I was happy he couldn't see my face. I didn't want him to see the sadness, the guilt, that lurked in my eyes.

I remained concentrating on breathing evenly, even though it wasn't necessary. It was very difficult to break old habits though. Repressing sobs was a little easier to do, with Edward next to me. I knew that as long as he was next to me, everything would be alright.

After another deep breath, I stood up, pulling Edward with me. He looked at me with nothing but concern and love filling his eyes.

"Are you okay, love?"

I looked into his topaz eyes one more time before answering. "I am now," I said, a smile creeping it's way onto my face.

He smiled back at me, and then pulled me into a hug. "I warned you," he said, his tone a bit smug. _I warned her that she would feel like this, like a monster. But I'm the one who made her like this. It's all my fault._ For some odd reason, as he thought this, I could feel guilt and sadness radiating off of something, most probably him.

It was odd, the emotions I felt. I thought they were coming from me, but somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that they weren't.

"I don't care. It's worth it." I answered, a smile in my voice. "Edward, do you feel guilty or sad?" I questioned him.

He pulled back, and looked at me oddly. With a sigh of defeat, he gave in. "Yes. I'm the reason you feel like a monster. I made you like this."

I started getting angry. It seemed like we were having this argument a lot lately. "Edward, for the last time, you did nothing. I asked for this, and I am eternally grateful. So stop beating yourself up about it. Sure, I'll feel the occasional guilt for killing a poor creature, but I don't care. I'd rather this, than not be with you forever."

"But I ended your life. This it. This is the end."

"Edward, this isn't the end, this is only the beginning." Due to the fact that I was gaining anger, because Edward was just so stubborn about this situation, my words came out sharper than I meant them. I don't know what his problem was. I just wish he'd stop feeling the guilt, and the regret. It was killing me inside.

I took an unnecessary deep breath, and made an effort to calm myself. I could hear Edward calm also, as his breathing slowed back to normal.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

He looked down into my eyes, his topaz ones mesmerizing me. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I just hate seeing you guilty, and knowing that I was the cause of it. I'm so, so sor-"

I cut him off by reaching up to press my lips against his. "Don't," I murmured against his skin.

_I'm sorry, _he finished off in his mind. I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear, because he totally forgot that I could read his mind.

I answered him anyways. "I forgive you."

* * *

**A/N - Alright, there was your chapter. And as I've said, don't worry, you'll be seeing more about her power, in time. Patience is a virtue you must obtain.  
**

_**Alright, to all of those who reviewed last chapter, you guys get a virtual piece of chocolate cake, AND...a hug from...okay just the cake :D ...**_

* * *

_**Haha, you'd kill me. Okay, a virtual piece of chocolate cake, AND, a hug from...Emmet!!! Yay!!! (Just pray he doesn't kill you with his supernatural strength!) Emmet, hand out cake and hugs to:**_

_**ZIM LIKEY JASPER ; bleedingblackrosez ; yumi2482 ; eclipselover**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys!!! You rock!!! **_

**As to those of you who _don't _review, I must say, I'm disappointed. I have so many hits, but a lot of you aren't reviewing. If I don't get more reviews, I'm going to start thinking you don't like my story. Then I'm going to stop writing. There is one way you can stop this from happening...REVIEW!!! Reviews motivate me to continue, people... (hint, hint)  
**

**Oh, yeah, and if any of you have suggestions about my story, let me know!! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**---Marie---**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey everyone, I've been really busy this week, so sorry if I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is very short, but it's just a filler. Although it's a filler, it is important!!! It leads to a string of events, so read it.**

**Disclaimer: Just rub it in, why don't you? Okay, fine I'll say it. I don't own the _Twilight _series. Stephenie Meyer does. There. I said it. Happy now?**

* * *

I was bored out of my mind. Utterly bored. I couldn't think of any other time I had been so bored. 

Edward had gone off to Forks to see if he could borrow some of Rosalie's clothes or something for me, since mine didn't fit me anymore. I hoped she would be nice enough to let me borrow some.

Rosalie hasn't been very nice to me since I got changed. Alice called me every day, and always said, "Everyone says hi! Well, not really Rosalie, but everyone else does!" thus proving my point. I think she was mad at me for choosing this life, when I clearly had other choices. But I didn't care. At least now I could be with my love forever.

But my love wasn't here right now. I was stuck in Alaska, all alone, in the big white house. This house was massive. It was practically a castle! It had a lot of rooms, and when I say a lot, I mean _a__lot_Some of the extra rooms were for if the family came to visit. I had no idea what the rest were for though.

The house felt even bigger when I was the only one in it. I felt lonely, sitting in the living room by myself, and staring at the television, not really watching it.

I was insane to the point of insanity! If I were human right now, I'd be crying from how bored I was!

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Edward told me to stay here. His exact words were, "Stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave." He hadn't exactly been very specific. He said here, but here could be everywhere. He told me not to leave, but if I stayed in the state, that technically wouldn't be leaving.

My mind was made up. It was set in stone. No one could make me change it now.

I would go into the village, alone, with hundreds of people swirling around me.

* * *

**A/N - There, I hope that satisfies you for now. I'll try and update again soon. Don't worry, I have started the next chapter.**

**_And to those of you who reviewed chapter 4, you get a virtual cupcake, and a virtual hug from...Carlisle!!! Carlisle, hand out cupcakes and hugs to:_**

**_ZIM LIKEY CLOUD ; Wielder of the Mighty Pen ; bleedingblackrosez ; yumi2482_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, guys!_**

**Oh, and I'm going to post up two pictures of white houses on my profile, and you will choose the one to be Bella and Edward's(this is the same house described in this chapter). Look at them, and vote on the one you like best, then I'll remove the other one. The next chapter won't come out until you've voted!**

**Thanks!**

** ---Marie---  
**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND KACY! REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND SHOW KACY, EDWARD, _AND_ BELLA SOME LOVE!!!_**

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been _extremely_ busy. I'm sorry. To make up for it, I put a little bit of Edward's Point of View at the end. It wasn't my original plan. I was actually going to do everything in Bella's point of view, but I decided to be nice to you all for waiting ever so patiently.  
**

**Disclaimer:** ** Look at the website. I can't stress this enough. It's called _Fan_Fiction. As in fiction by the _fans._ _Not _the author. Long story short- It's not mine. It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

I admit it. I am pretty stubborn. Once I have made up my mind to do something, it can be difficult to change it. Rational thinking usually does the trick, but I was alone, and all my rational thinking was away with Edward.

Before I could even _let _myself change my mind, I ran upstairs and went to my closet. On my way there, I tripped. Great, I was a vampire, and I still was still tripping over nothing. Joy (said facetiously)!

I stood in front of my closet, trying on different outfits. I was trying to find one that would fit me better than what I was currently wearing.

I was both excited and scared. Excited because I was finally leaving this prison. Don't get me wrong, or anything. I mean, I love this house, it's marvelous! The scene around it was breathtaking! But it was nothing without Edward. I mean, I was finally going to see people! It's been an entire month!

I was scared because, well, how would Edward react when he found out? "Stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave." Those were his exact words. Sure, he wasn't very specific. But he knew that I very well knew exactly what he meant. What if he found out? Wouldn't he want to come with me on my first time out in public since the transformation?

Before I could talk myself out of anything, I found an outfit that fit me pretty well. It was a blue sweater, with a pair of black slacks. I grabbed my only purse, one which I hardly used, glad to have found a use for it. Then I dug out my sock, the one with all my money in it. I was glad that Edward didn't see it. He probably would've been mad at me for bringing my own money, instead of asking for him for some. I grabbed some cash from it, put the money in my wallet, and hid the sock again.

As I rushed past the hall mirror, I stopped. Something horrible was looking right back at me.

My eyes. My horrible, bright, red eyes.

I couldn't go into a village, with hundreds of people, might I add, with bright, red eyes. I went back to the bedroom, found a pair of sunglasses, and slid them on. I would probably stand out a little, considering the fact that it was cloudy, but I figured I would probably stand out more with blood red eyes.

I then went to the bathroom and brushed through my hair quickly, although it wasn't really necessary.

I ran downstairs. As I was passing the table by the front door, something silver caught my eye. It was the cell phone Edward had given me.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just call me. And expect calls from me too," he had told me with a chuckle, as he handed me the phone. I grabbed the cell phone off the table, and threw it in my purse. If he called, and I didn't answer, he'd be back here within a few hours, probably thinking the worst.

I would call him now, and I really wanted to, just to here his voice, but if he asked me about what I was about to do, or anything related to that, then I would have to lie. And he'd catch me. Edward would probably be able to tell if I was lying if he was all the way across the world. Curse my terrible lying skills!

I grabbed a jacket and threw it on. I didn't really need it, since I don't get cold anymore, but it would look awkward to the villagers if I didn't have one.

I opened the door, and walked out, turning to lock the door behind me. As I turned and began to walk down the front steps, I stopped in my tracks.

No.

Impossible.

It couldn't be.

Oh, but it was.

**(A/N - Edward Point of View)**

Alice stopped talking mid-sentence, and stared straight ahead. I closed my eyes and saw the vision as she saw it in her head.

_Bella was standing in front of our house in Alaska. She was dressed in a blue sweater, black slacks, and a jacket. She had a purse slung on her shoulder, and sunglasses over her eyes. She was locking the front door, and then she turned around and began walking down the front steps. She looked up, and stopped in her tracks, looking scared._

_Where is she going?! I told her to stay there!_ I thought to myself._  
_

The vision came to an end.

"When is this supposed to happen?" I shouted at Alice. She looked at her watch before answering.

"Seven minutes," she answered. "We'll be too late!" She began to panic.

"I don't care. We have to leave! Now!"

And with that we got into the car and drove off, me driving, and Alice calling Carlisle to tell him what happened.

We had to catch Bella. My beautiful angel. We had to save her. Before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N - Ooh! Who could it possibly be? Review, and tell me who you think! No, seriously review, and give me some ideas. _I'm_ writing this, and even _I _don't know who it is yet! I haven't quite decided. Ideas? Please?**

**WARNING! Speaking of reviews, I'm very disappointed. Only three reviews for the last chapter. I will NOT post up the next chapter until I get at least six reviews for this one. _I am absolutely serious. Do not take this as a joke. This is a warning!  
_**

**I seriously do need reviews though, because if you haven't told me how you like the story, and any improvements you think I should make, then how can I possibly continue?**

**_To chapter five reviewers: You get a...Piece of birthday cake, courtesy of my friend, Kacy, because her birthday is coming up! Whoo-hoo! _(Another great reason to review. To wish my friend a happy birthday...hint, hint) _So...Carlisle, give out some hugs and pieces of birthday cake to:_**

**_yumi2482 ; A Rose in the Night ; Prpurpledragon_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_  
_Well, I guess that's all! REVIEW! THE REVIEW BUTTONIS GETTING VERY LONELY! Reviewing means showing Edward and Bella (and Kacy) some love!!!  
**

**  
-Marie-_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****N**** - ****She**** lives! (I haven't died yet people….) I am SO sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but I finally updated! (Because I finally got my copy of Eclipse back.) And it's a little longer for you guys! Well, here you go! (Thanks to those of you who are still reading!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the big part in italics (the flashbacks) can be found on pages 193 and 194 of_ Eclipse_.**

* * *

I turned around only to be met by… 

"Santa Clause! You're Real! Yay!"

**(A/N - Haha, thanks_ TheReadingBird_ for the idea! I read that review and laughed, and I just had to include that segment…Unfortunately, I can't really go with that idea in this story.**

**OK…NOW FOR THE REAL CHAPTER…)**

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me were five inhumanly beautiful people, glaring daggers at me. They were vampires - that much I knew. They looked like they were trying to bore holes into my skull. They looked, well, like real vampires. Absolutely deadly. If looks could kill, I would have been destroyed, oh, I'd say about thirty seconds ago.

There were four females, and only one male. One of the females and the male looked Hispanic. Another female had strawberry-blonde hair.

_FLASHBACKS_

"_She told me a little bit…about the time your family lived in Denali."_

…

"_She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires…and you."_

…

"_Tell me something --- what does Tanya look like?"_

"_Just like the rest of us --- white skin, gold eyes," he answered too quickly._

"_And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful."_

…

"_She's a blonde. That figures."_

"_Strawberry blonde --- not at all my type."_

_END FLASHBACKS_

Although it was only my first time seeing them, I could not mistake them. They were the Denali Clan. But, why were they here, while I was home alone, on Edward's and my very large property, glaring daggers at me? That I could not answer.

Unless…

I had heard that one of the females, Irina, if I remember correctly, had gotten 'friendly' with Laurent while he was up in Denali. In fact, that's why they hadn't helped us with the Seattle newborn incident a few months ago.

And the wolves killed Laurent, trying to save _me_. Which, I guess, in their book, makes _me_ responsible. Of course. I can see that I kept one trait from my human life, and no doubt enhanced it. My ability to attract all things deadly, or, as Edward had put it, all things trouble. Oh, how thrilling (note the heavy sarcasm)!

I can't believe they were holding a grudge against_ me_! I mean, I was _human_! I couldn't have stopped Jake and the pack even if I actually _wanted_ to. My life seems to get better and better with each passing day, I thought sourly.

If I looked closely, I could see that they were inching closer and closer, taking each step with such precision that, had I been human, I would have never noticed it. I recoiled immediately. That was a stupid mistake, run by instinct. A knee- jerk reaction.

Then, they all sprang at me at once. The only thing I could think was,_ I'm__ so __sorry __Edward__. I __love __you. _

**(Author's Note - Edward Point of View)**

We sped down the road so fast, but not fast enough. In three minutes, Bella would be walking out the door, not knowing what was waiting behind it.

Oh, Bella! Don't go! Why couldn't you have just listened to me? Why couldn't you just have stayed?!

Alice was then pulled into another vision. I tuned in.

_Bella just stood there, complete shock and fear written all over her face. I watched slowly as her emotions changed, first to recognition, then anger, then more shock and fear. I then saw who stood in front of her, the Denali clan. I was shocked. Why would they be visiting. I couldn't see their expressions, but they looked…angry? Bella just stood there looking helpless. I watched as the Denali clan advanced so slowly, they were barely moving. Bella seemed to notice this to, for she jumped back, a stupid reaction. Then, all at once, the Denali clan sprang upon her._

"No!" I roared, ferociously loud.

"Oh no," Alice whispered. Panic had taken over her, and she couldn't stop shaking.

We had to hurry. Or it might be too late.

* * *

**A/N - So? How was it? I didn't do the Volturi because, well, to be frank, everyone does that. And it couldn't have been the pack, the way I would've liked, because her future didn't completely disappear. Hope that clears some things up. **

**The faster you review, the faster I'll update!**

_**Thanks to my last reviewers. I asked for 6 and got 13! Way to go! Well, you get a wonderfully wonderful cookie cake! One for each of you. And our hugs will be handed out by (the one person you've all been waiting for)…Edward!!!! Edward, hand out cookie cakes and double hugs to these people:**_

_**Brittany Cullen ; IloveEdwardxx0 ; Lin-z1 ; bellawannabe620 ; Aida15 ; yumi2482 ; A Rose in the Night ; vampiregirl94 ; Blair Cullen ; TheReadingBird ; bellarina ; EdwardsRealBella ; ARMYWiFEY1130**_

**Thanks! No review limit this time, but please review! (Can I get 13 again? Let's find out….) I'll update next week if you review. Maybe sooner, depending on how many reviews I get. :D (Ahem…13...ahem….)**

**---Marie---**


	8. Chapter 8

**A****N**** - ****I updated! Yay! Wow. I was shocked at how many readers I lost for not updating. I guess it's my fault. Whatever. I blame my friend (who's probably looking guilty as she reads this). :D**

**Oh! And I have a poll on my profile, so check it out! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Stephenie Meyer, however, owns it all. Lucky duck…**

* * *

What?! They were attacking me! Why?! I didn't even know them! Well, at least not on a personal level. 

I could feel them all clawing at me. They were hurting me, trying to cause me pain. All of a sudden, one of them bit into me, and I screamed out in agony. That would leave a scar. That much I was certain of. Vampire venom is the only thing that could do that to us.

I felt them, tearing at my skin, trying to dismantle it. The pain was horrid.

But, I reminded myself, I have felt a worse pain. This was nothing compared to last year, when he left. No, this was a slight breeze compared to that. I would take this over that any day.

_No!_ I scolded myself mentally. I didn't need to think of that right now, considering the fact that I was getting attacked by five lunatic vampires. But what could I do?

There was one thing I could do. I could at least_ try _to live. I had to try. I had to see Edward again, and the only way to do that was by trying. I couldn't just sit around and let these vampires attack me when I knew he was coming back. I had to try. I had to survive. If not for me, then for Edward. Nothing mattered right now, except trying to survive for him.

I could feel so much anger emanating around me. I could feel this rage building up within me.

Then, without even making the conscious decision to do so, I began to fight back. I couldn't just sit back and_ die_. No. I had to survive. I was a newborn, so didn't I have more strength than any of them did? But I was alone, so, technically, they had more strength.

Either way, I had to try. I could do this. No, I _would_ do this.

I started fighting back with everything I had. I let all the rage that was radiating within me loose. I could feel the rage growing stronger as I fought harder. But that just pushed me even harder, making the anger intensify. It was a weird, yet balanced mix. With each time they clawed at me, my willpower grew stronger. With each growl, I fought harder. It seemed impossible that I could fight any harder, but I was managing it.

Then, miraculously, I broke free. I couldn't believe it, but I was free! I could no longer feel them trying to tear me apart. Instead, I felt the wind rush past me as I ran for my existence, for Edward. I wasn't very fast, but, being a newborn, I was faster than them.

Mountains, trees, and all types of scenery floated by as I flew. I was getting away. I could almost feel the adrenaline, which was weird, considering I didn't really have any blood pulsing through my veins anymore.

I continued my escape, running by the road, but hidden by the trees. As I flew by, so did time. I just kept running, not even stopping to look back. I had no sense of direction, but somehow I knew I was going the right way. Maybe it was the street sign with the word, "South," printed on it that kept me going. Either way, I wasn't being harassed by those demented vampires anymore.

I didn't know how much time had passed. I didn't know how far I had come. But what I did know was that I saw the sunlight glinting off of a car in the distance. It was the first car I had seen on the road since I began running. I was almost positive that the Denali clan wouldn't fight me in front of people.

It was dangerous and stupid, but I guess that's just who I am. Not knowing who was in that car, I decided to take a chance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked back up to see the car still awhile back. I didn't think, I just acted. I slowed a little before diving into the path of the car.

* * *

**A/N - There's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out. So who do you think is in the car?**

_**Thanks to everyone who's still reading this story! And to my reviewers, since it's Christmas Eve, you get holiday cookies! You know, the kind all decorated for Christmas. And the hugs come from…Alice! (She was begging me to give reviewers hugs, so I decided to be nice. Lol.) All right, Alice, hand out cookies and hugs to:**_

_**ShadowNightSky ; MidnightWritter ; EdwardsRealBella ; Prpurpledragon ; bellarina ; yumi2482**_

**Well, review! How many can I get? Can we try for 7? Let's see!**

**---Marie---**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/****N - Sorry it took so long, but I went out of town and came back, then left again the next day, so I had NO time to type it. Sorry it's kind of short, but I have exams coming up soon, so you'll see less frequent updates. Right now, my other story, "The Wonder of Fate" is my first priority because it seems to be a hit and I don't want to loose any readers on that like I did on this. Go read it, if you'd like!**

**I also have a poll for this story on my profile, so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Do I_ look _like I own _Twilight_? If I did, my story would have a lot more hits and reviews. A LOT more.**

* * *

The car came to a screeching halt a few hundred yards away from me. Luckily, I was standing in a pretty shady spot, so my skin couldn't sparkle and scare whoever was in that car away. 

Before I could completely register what happened, a blur of black and white hit me, _hard_, immediately followed by a blur of a strange bronze color and white.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" A soprano voice that sounded like bells chanted repeatedly.

I tilted my head to the side and tried to place the voice that sounded familiar.

As recognition washed through my body, I felt ashamed for not recognizing it sooner. Then again, I_was_ just attacked by a crazy vampire clan.

"Alice?"

"Bella, are you alright?" A velvet voice that my ears were trained for asked.

I looked up into his dark golden orbs. As he looked me over, they turned black out of rage, but not directed at me. A growl erupted from his chest.

"Who did this to you?" his strained voice asked knowingly. I looked down before answering.

"I'm not sure exactly who they were," I was actually positive, but they never really said their names, so I didn't want to get the wrong people in trouble. "but I'm pretty sure it was the Denali clan," I finished, my voice barely above a whisper.

Surprising me, Edward grabbed me into a fierce hug. "Why didn't you stay inside the house?"

"I was being driven mad from boredom. Besides, you know they probably would have just come into the house anyway," I pointed out.

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for trying to put the blame on you. It's all my fault. If I didn't leave…" he trailed off.

I surprised all of us by being mad. I pushed away from him. "If you didn't leave that would have been both of us being attacked. I'm glad you left, and glad it was just me! You're always sorry! You're always sorry when nothing is your fault! You're always apologizing and putting the blame upon yourself! All it does is make me feel more guilty."

He just looked even sadder. "I'm---" he started, but I cut him off with a kiss.

When I pulled away, I whispered into his face, "If you try to apologize one more time, I will seriously hurt you. I'm stronger than you, even stronger than Emmett, remember?"

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right." I felt the mood shift. It was a bit happier now. "By the way, can you still challenge him at arm wrestling for me?"

I laughed. Then I suddenly remembered that there was a pixie-like girl around here somewhere. I looked to my left and saw her standing there, smiling so big it looked like it hurt.

"Hi Alice," I smiled at her. She just shot at me, and began squeezing the life out of me. No pun intended.

"Are you okay, Bella?! I had a vision, and you were getting attacked, and, and…!" she began shooting all these questions at me like crazy as I laughed.

"Wow, slow down. Yes I got attacked, but I didn't think, I just acted. Before I knew it, I was running away from their constant clawing and they were hot on my heels. I saw a car and thought that they wouldn't dare hurt me in front of people, especially humans, so I dove in front of it. And here we are!"

We were all interrupted as a voice snarled, "Oh, but who said we wouldn't hurt you in front of_ them_?"

I turned around and found myself face to face with the vicious Denali clan. Again.

"Edward. Alice," Tanya greeted coolly.

"Tanya," Edward greeted her, the hatred and coolness evident in his tones.

"So nice to meet again, isn't it?" Alice practically growled as she stared them down. For her tiny size, Alice was pretty menacing.

"It's time that we end this," Irina said.

"End what? We did nothing to you." Edward was clearly angered.

I felt so much anger in the atmosphere. Edward and Alice were angry because I was attacked, and the Denali clan was angry that Laurent died because of me. Also, I thought they were angry that Alice and Edward were on my side.

"My precious Laurent was killed because of_ her_, and you worked with the_ mutts_ who killed him a few months ago, so, clearly, you're all at fault here," Irina yelled before going into hysterics.

"No one hurts my sister like that," Kate said as her eyes narrowed. "You. Will. Pay."

That was all I heard before I was lunged at, _again_. But I had Alice and Edward with me. I couldn't bear for them to get hurt.

So with as much hate as I could muster, which wasn't too difficult since I could easily detect all the hate in the atmosphere, I roared. I must save Alice and Edward. I couldn't bear it if any of them even got hurt because of me. This was _my_ problem, and_ I_ was going to fix it.

I took a deep breath before preparing myself to try and end this once and for all. I had to fight back. I_ would_ fight back, and save the ones I loved.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm suffering from writer's block with this story. But I know what'll happen next, so hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly. But as I said earlier, my other story, "The Wonder of Fate," is my first priority. It's doing better than I thought it would. (But unfortunately, it has more alerts than reviews, which clearly means not all the readers are reviewing.) Anyways, check it out!**

_Reviewers from last chapter, you get a hug from the one and only…Esme! I love Esme, she's so nice! She's also handing out some chocolate cookie bark! (It tastes really good.) So, Esme, hand out chocolate cookie bark and hugs to these reviewers:_

_yumi2482 ; ShadowNightSky ; MidnightWritter ; Prpurpledragon ; bellarina_

**Review!**

**---Marie---**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/****N**** - Sorry! I had exams, please don't shoot me! Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter! And please vote on my poll! And go check out my other story, "The Wonder of Fate" (it's exceeded 1000 hits!)!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this story has hit 3000 hits! Whoo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: These things are stupid._ FAN_Fiction. I own nothing. Duh.**

* * *

I kept fighting. I couldn't stop. I just acted on impulse. I was fighting three of them, while Edward and Alice each had one. Oh, this sure is a fair fight, I thought. Then again, it's better if I have more. This _is_ my fault, after all 

Time passed, and we fought. No one was winning or losing yet, but we seemed to be getting the upper hand.

Suddenly, a car sped down the road, towards us. I began worrying about exposure. I couldn't let the Volturi come after Edward and Alice. I would probably even feel guilty if they hurt a member of the Denali clan.

The car came slowly to a stop in front of us, but I didn't waste any time checking to see who it was. If I looked away for even a millisecond, I could lose the slight upper hand I had.

I was thinking that I might have heard even a gasp from the mere human in the car watching vampires brawling in the middle of the highway, but was surprised that I couldn't. All I could feel was complete horror and worry at what was happening.

"Enough!" a strangely familiar voice screamed in anger. Everyone stopped and looked to see who it was. When I saw the familiar blonde hair of the doctor, my face broke out in a smile.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I ran over to him for a hug.

He was a little surprised, but hugged me back. "Hello, Bella."

I then heard some voices say, "Bella!" They sounded angry at my appearance. If I was human I would have been blushing. _Everyone_ was staring at me.

I looked behind Carlisle and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. Rosalie, thankfully, didn't glare, but she didn't smile or look angry either. She was just…there. She showed no emotion.

Emmett looked angry, probably because he missed the fight. Esme looked worried, and Jasper looked like he was trying to get a handle on all of the emotions.

I walked over to Esme and gave her a small hug which she returned. I smiled, happy that my family was now here.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked in an authoritative voice.

No one spoke, so Edward finally decided to answer.

"Alice had a vision of Bella getting attacked by the Denali clan, so Alice and I sped over here and found Bella running away. They found us and, once again, attacked. And here we are."

"Why are they attacking you?"

"That's what I would like to know," Edward replied. He turned to them with a look of pure anger on his face.

"They're attacking because the wolves killed Laurent a few months ago, almost a year ago, and they think it's Bella's fault. And since we fought alongside the wolves in the summer, we're, apparently, at fault here, too."

"Hey!" Tanya cried. "No one said you have the right to look into my mind!"

"Too late," Edward replied sarcastically. Tanya just growled.

"So that's what all this is about," Carlisle said. "That's fairly illogical, childish, and just plain stupid. How about we solve this once and for all."

"Yeah!" Emmett screamed and began running toward the Denali clan, a huge grin plastered on his face. Edward and I both jumped in his way and restrained him.

"Not that way, Emmett," Edward said.

"Ah man!" Emmett then pouted childishly and went back to take his place by Rosalie.

So Carlisle talked with the Denali clan, but I didn't listen to anything he was saying. I just leaned against Edward, content how I was. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. Tanya looked over a mixture of anger and jealousy on her face, but I ignored it. I just closed my eyes and waited for this to end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When everyone, well, everyone but me, had finally come to an agreement that nothing was my fault, the Denali clan and the Cullens made up. I was glad. I didn't want to get in the way of hundreds of years of friendship. Carlisle even convinced them that the wolves weren't at fault.

The Denali clan went back to their home and everyone else went to Edward's and mine.

I was sitting on the couch and Carlisle was looking me over, making sure nothing was wrong. He stopped at my shoulder and Edward growled. I looked over and saw a bite mark.

"It's fine Edward," I said with a slight smile, hoping he would calm down. He's been uptight since Carlisle started checking me. And he still hasn't forgiven the Denali clan.

He just nodded knowing that arguing with me would be pointless, but he didn't relax from his tense position.

When Carlisle was done, he concluded that I didn't have any major injuries. We all sat around in the living room, just talking. It felt good to be around family.

Jasper finally asked a question that caught my attention.

"Bella, why do you hold every emotion in the room, and why is it all increased? Most of it is happiness, but there is still some anger." He said the last part while looking at Edward and Rosalie.

"I don't know. Is that what I'm feeling? Other emotions? I didn't think of that. You know, before Edward left, right after my change, I could even read some of his thoughts. I guess it was all stuff that had to do with his emotions, now that I think about it."

Everyone was quiet, thinking. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I think I know what your power is."

* * *

**A/N - So, that pretty much clears up her power. For anyone who still doesn't know it, check out the next chapter when I put it up. And sorry I didn't really go through Carlisle's peacemaking, but I just went through a week of exams, give me a break.**

**URGENT: I need to know if you want me to end this story, or come up with another conflict. I have no idea. Let me know!**

_**Oh, to my wonderfully wonderful 12 reviewers, some French crepes! They're good :D. And hugs from…Edward! Edward, hand out double hugs and crepes to…**_

_**MidnightWritter ; bellarina ; Bella-Swan-rocks ; XxLostinmyemotionsxX ; musicismybf227 ; edward'shappyending ; mrs.cullen1901 ; Prpurpledragon ; yumi2482 ; 30STM ; Graceful Cullen ; ed-is-a-shorty**_

**Thanks! Review!**

**---Marie---**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Seriously, how many times have we gone over this? I own NOTHING! Oh, and I don't own that quote in italics and quotation marks. It's from the book _To__ Kill __a__ Mockingbird_, by Harper Lee. It's on page 30, if any of you really care.**

* * *

"Well," Carlisle stated. "First, I need to know if this story is supposed to be continued." 

"Oh, yes," Bella replied, "Marie, the author, wants to know if the people want another conflict or not. And she put the question in this format because people don't read author's notes."

"Hear that, readers? You better let her know, or you might not be very happy when she ends it," Carlisle said.

**(A/N - Okay, real story time)**

_Everyone was quiet, thinking. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I think I know what your power is."_

"Really?" I shouted. If I was human, I would be blushing for my sudden outburst. But I couldn't help it. I was just so excited! I had my ideas, but when Carlisle stepped in the picture, I knew that my answer would be much more definite.

"Well, Bella, according to Jasper, you are currently holding every emotion in the room, as well as increasing it, most likely unconsciously. And you mentioned that you were able to read some of Edward's thoughts before he went away. Can you read any of our thoughts now?"

I thought about it, trying to remember how I read his thoughts before.

But I didn't have to do anything. It just came to me.

_I can't believe that she_ chose _to be one of us. And I'm sure that she hates the way I'm treating her. Well, she deserves it! She had the chance to have everything I ever wanted! She had the chance to be human, to have a precious child and a family. To be able to get sick and cry and blush and die. To have _human_ experiences. How could she turn away from it all?!_

Those thoughts were definitely reflecting anger. And they were definitely Rosalie. Well, now I knew why she kept shooting me death glares, although I had a pretty good thought about why before. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. If you were me, you would have chosen this, too." I wanted so badly for her to understand. For her to love me the way I loved her. For her to treat me the way I treat her. As a sister.

Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief, before turning into a look of understanding.

Everyone, who was already looking at me, noticed the exchange. I glanced at Carlisle and nodded.

"I'm not sure how. I just, do."

"Bella, I think you have a slight mix between Edward's and Jasper's powers. As well as being completely immune to the smell of blood- "

I cut him off. "Well, I'm immune to animal blood. I'm not sure about human blood. Edward won't let me give it a try." I said the last part while glaring at Edward. "But yes, chances are I'm immune to the smell of all blood."

"Well excuse me for thinking it best if we find a way to give it a try,_without_ going into town where there are a lot of people whom you could single-handedly massacre if given the chance," Edward retorted.

"That, right there, Edward, is the key phrase. '…if given a chance.' I wouldn't be given the chance. You wouldn't let that happen to me. I wouldn't be given the chance. And even if I was, I couldn't. I couldn't bear hurting all those people. You know that. Why don't you trust me?"

I looked up into his eyes only to find them holding so much emotion. They were holding love, concern, understanding, and regret.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I trust you, I really do. I just don't trust all of the monstrous instincts that come with the life you have chosen. " His dark golden eyes were smoldering. I couldn't breathe. It was a good thing I didn't have to anymore.

"Don't be sorry. You're just worried. I see where you're coming from, and I understand," I finally whispered.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I would have been blushing if I were human. After all, he _is_ kissing me in front of his entire family.

I broke the kiss so that Carlisle continue what he was saying. I_ did_ interrupt him earlier. I might as well let him continue.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, you may continue."

"It's quite all right," he answered with a chuckle. "As I was saying, Bella, I think you have a mixture of Edward's mind-reading power and Jasper's power with emotions. I think you have the ability to not only feel and manipulate the emotions of others, but to read why they are feeling the emotion that they are. Was it Rosalie's mind that you read just a few minutes earlier?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what the thoughts were that you read?"

I directed my gaze upon Rosalie. "Only if she's okay with it."

Rosalie looked a bit hesitant. "I guess it's fine."

"Well, her thoughts were revolving around how angry she is that I chose to be what I am." I left out the harsh stuff. She nodded in agreement.

"That's right," she said coolly. She, clearly wasn't very happy with me.

I understand how Rosalie feels, but I wish she could see my point of view for a minute.

I suddenly remembered one of my favorite quotes from the book_ To __Kill __a__ Mockingbird_. I had to read the book in school a few years ago. I don't know why I remember it all of a sudden_ now _but I do.

"_You never really understand a person until you consider things from their point of view…until you climb into his skin and walk around in it."_

Well, having this power has given me the chance to do just that. It also helps to know that background information that she gave me a few months ago.

"Bella? Bella!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular." I turned back to Carlisle before he had the chance to argue. "So, I have a mixture of Edward's and Jasper's power? I can read and manipulate emotions and know why they are feeling the way they are?"

"I believe so," was his response.

I nodded, then suddenly realized something. I was still a mess from the attack. I was suddenly embarrassed that I looked the way I did right then.

I stood up. "I think I should go take a shower. I'm still a mess from earlier, and it would be nice to get cleaned up."

"All right." Carlisle said. I walked up the stairs slowly. When I was done getting my clothes, I turned around and found myself face to face with Rosalie.

"You know, earlier, right after I had those thoughts, I suddenly understood. I think you wanted me to understand your choice so badly that I did. And I think I might go a little easier on you. I see why you did it. I probably would have done it in a heartbeat if I was in the position you were in with Emmett."

She smiled tentatively, and I returned it, ecstatic that she understood. She then did something unexpected. She hugged me. As shocked as I was, I was happy, and returned the hug.

I walked into the shower smiling. I finally connected with Rosalie. I have been accepting of Rosalie for a while. I've wanted her to think of me as her family. And maybe, just maybe, she accepted me and thought of me as her sister, too.

* * *

**A/N - All right, that chapter was extra long for you!**

_**Reviewers! You get a wonderfully wonderful hug from…Angela! And she's handing out ice cream! (As for the flavor, use your imagination.) All right Angela, ice cream and hugs to the following reviewers!**_  
GracefulCullen ; Bella-Swan-rocks ; ed-is-a-shorty ; fuzzball-de-goof ; bellarina ; Cullens-Coven ; edward'shappyending

**Well, I had a total of 7 reviews for that chapter. I have more than four times that many alerts! Review!**

**Thanks!**

**---Marie---**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/****N**** - ****This ****chapter**** is ****longer! ****Both ****Bella ****and ****Edward ****act ****a**** bit ****out ****of ****character, ****but ****it's ****necessary!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own "My Heart Will Go On", Celine Dion, or the "Titanic" either.**

* * *

After spending a long time in the shower, I finally decided I should get out. I just couldn't make myself leave the warmth. The water felt so good beating against my cold, hard skin. 

I reluctantly turned off the water, dried myself, and got dressed. After that I brushed through my hair, making sure there were no knots, and headed out the door.

Something was different. I could say that right away. I couldn't place my finger on what it was, but there was certainly something different. The house felt oddly quiet.

I shrugged it off and headed downstairs. I went into the living room and found a note at the table. It was obviously for me, so I thought I should read it. I instantly recognized the elegant handwriting.

_**Bella,**_

_**The rest of the family, including myself, needed to hunt. We'll be home soon. We're just in the surrounding area, if you feel you need to hunt, too, you're welcome to join us. Be safe. Don't fall into the washing machine. :D **_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Edward**_

I laughed as I read the last sentence, the one by the smiley face. He had said it to me before. It was early on in the days that we met. (Well, after we talked and I knew about him.) I remember that day specifically. It was the day we went to the meadow for the first time.

He asked me if anyone knew I was with him, and my reply was, of course, no. So he asked what would happen if I were to disappear, and I answered that Charlie knew I was doing the laundry that day and would probably think I fell in. The memory of that day stuck to me like glue.

I put the note back and sighed. I didn't really feel like hunting, and it's not like I couldn't go a few more days without it. I turned to go upstairs, but caught sight of Edward's piano. His marvelous grand piano.

I walked up to it and sat down. I carefully lifted the lid and ran my hand over the keys, barely touching them. I sighed and wished I knew how to play. I pressed down on one of the notes and let the sound ring throughout the house. I looked down to see which note I pressed and recognized it as "C."

I had gone through a few lessons when I was younger, but it was because my mother had put me through them. I had learned the basics before I quit. I couldn't believe that I had remembered the names of the notes, as well as their location on the instrument. It was so long ago.

I decided to try and play something. Not anything difficult, but something very simple and one-handed. It's something anyone can learn if they knew the melody. It doesn't really require knowledge of the instrument.

I played "Mary Had a Little Lamb." It was totally random, but it was probably the first song I learned. I softly sang as I played.

The song ended and I decided to try something else. I went over to the computer to search for sheet music. (I also found an online piano lesson sort of thing and watched it so that I could re-learn the basics.)

I learned that there were 5 lines on sheet music, the first one being the note called "E." If there was a line extending below it with a note on it, that was "C." And in the space in between the first line and the invisible one extending below it was the note "D."

I was so happy that I was learning so much so quickly. I quickly found sheet music online for one of my favorite songs. It was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. It was also the "Titanic" theme song.

I noticed that there were two versions online. I clicked on them both. The first was a simple, five page thing. The second was a long, complex, fifteen page version.

I think I'll go with the simple, five-page version.

I quickly hit the print button and headed for the piano again. I wanted to attempt this _before _Edward came home. Maybe I could play it as a late birthday gift or something if I learned it. That is, if vampires even celebrated birthdays.

I tried to decipher the notes as I sat down at the piano. I put my hands on the keys and let the soft melody ring throughout the house. I messed up a lot, but I fixed the mistakes right away.

I never knew that I could learn and play so easily. Maybe it's because I really wanted to do this for Edward. But there was another thing that helped me learn it so quickly.

Being a vampire sure had its advantages.

I learned the whole song in the time frame of just a few hours. I was amazed at myself. I couldn't wait to show Edward!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh my gosh, Bella! That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could!" Alice yelled as she rushed toward me and began squeezing the life out of me. (No pun intended.) I assumed she had a vision and learned about my unknown talent.

I shot her a warning look making sure I was angled so that only she could see it. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know," was all she said. I assumed she also learned that it was to be a surprise. Then again, Edward _did_ read minds. He probably already knew.

"Good. And I didn't know I could. I got bored and just, did," I said while shrugging.

Someone unnecessarily cleared their throat. "Someone mind enlightening us?" a velvet voice spoke. I looked to see who spoke and was surprised to find myself looking at my angel.

"Wow, Edward, you don't know? Didn't you read Alice's mind?" I asked genuinely confused.

She's blocking it. All I hear is random, outdated, badly sung songs."

"Hey!"

"What? I didn't say you sung badly. Well, your mind does, but not your verbal vocal chords."

"Whatever."

Edward turned back to me. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Hmmm…." I pretended to think about it. "Nope, not really. Don't worry though, you'll find out in time."

He turned away frustrated before turning back at me. He pulled me into his arms and his smoldering eyes looked deep into mine. "Please?" he breathed.

Realizing what he was trying to do, I shut my eyes and made an attempt to gather my thoughts. When I was finally coherent, I answered him, keeping my eyes closed.

"No." I added the next part under my breath, momentarily forgetting that he could hear it. "Stupid, dazzling, beautiful, cheating vampire."

He sighed impatiently. "Bella."

I shook my head vigorously. "Nope." He let go of me and turned away. I decided it was safe enough to take a peek, so I opened one eye, just enough to see that he had flopped down on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Alice, will you please stop?! You're aggravating me to the point of insanity!" he shouted after a few minutes. The only reply he got was an evil laugh from an unknown location in the house. I hadn't realized that everyone had gone to their rooms, leaving just me and Edward alone in the living room.

Edward looked so angry. I couldn't help it. I would have to ruin the surprise. Seeing Edward angry at me like this was hurting. I decided I would tell him what we were hiding.

I had never seen Edward this mad for not knowing something. He usually just tries to piece the puzzle together. But I had never seen this before.

I went and sat by him, then sighed when he didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Can I help you?" he snapped.

Ouch. That was a slap in the face. Okay, maybe I would show him the surprise later. The way he was acting wasn't normal. He had never been this way with me before. I just sat there, a hurt look on my face, while he was in the same position he'd been in the entire time, ignoring me.

I got up slowly and ran out the house. When I got out, a silent sob broke out as I headed to a place I could think. The meadow where he first tried to show me how to hunt. I went to the middle of it and lay on my back, taking in my surroundings.

I tried my very best to not think about the way Edward snapped at me. Instead, I concentrated on feeling the sun on me, hitting my body and throwing out rainbows.

The sun, the warmth. That's all that mattered. I chanted that over and over inside my head. I tuned out my surroundings. The warmth is all that matters. The warmth is all that matters.

My chanting was broken when a snarling voice interrupted.

"Hello, Isabella."

**(A/N: Edward Point of View)**

I was so mad that they wouldn't just tell me what was going on. I was surprised at myself. I was never usually this angry, especially over something as insignificant as this.

I heard as everyone left and went to their respective areas of the house. But someone was still here. I could hear their breathing, but I couldn't read their mind. It must have been Bella.

"Alice, will you please stop?! You're aggravating me to the point of insanity!" I shouted. Her mind kept on singing some old song that I didn't know the name of over and over. And she was singing it horribly, most likely purposefully. The only response I received was a maniacal laugh from somewhere deep in the house.

Soon after, I heard Bella come and sit near me. When I didn't acknowledge her presence, she sighed exaggeratingly.

I couldn't help it. I snapped. "Can I help you?"

She thinks she can just not tell me what's going on, then act like nothing's wrong? We were married now. We were supposed to tell each other_ everything_.

She didn't reply. She just ran out of the house. I heard a muffled cry come from the direction she went.

It was then that it hit me. I had just yelled at her. It was horrible. I hurt my angel. How could I do this? My eyes became the size of saucers and I couldn't move. I was at shock for what I had just done.

_Nice one, Edward. I could feel all the hurt she's feeling from here.__It wasn't very smart to yell at her like that. If I were you, I'd go after her._I heard Jasper's 'voice' speak directly to me.

He was right. Suddenly, someone's mind wasn't thinking anymore. It was seeing. Alice was being pulled into a vision. I tuned in.

_Bella was laying in the meadow where I first attempted to show her how to hunt. Her eyes were closed, and her face had a look of hurt on it. It made me sad, knowing that I put that look there. The sun was hitting her exposed skin, making it sparkle like thousands of diamonds. She was breathtaking. _

_Something else was there though. Another figure, standing only steps from her. I couldn't see its face because it was in the shadows. Bella was completely oblivious to it. I knew instantly that this thing was an enemy when it spoke to Bella, its voice full of venom. "Hello, Isabella."_

The vision ended.

_It's going to happen in seconds! _Alice's mind spoke to me. I got off the couch and shot out the door. It looked like Bella not only kept her ability to attract all things trouble, but enhanced it as well.

I ran as fast as I could to Bella, the snarling voice chanting itself again and again in my head. I tried to recognize it, and I also feared it. I feared for Bella, for her existence.

All I could hear was the voice from the vision. _"Hello__, Isabella__."_

* * *

**A/N - Who could it possibly be? I honestly don't know. Give me ideas please!**

**Oh, the thing with the piano, totally unexpected. I wanted to do something else with the chapter, but instead this happened. And I actually did learn that song. But now I'm working on harder pieces. I'm currently trying to learn "Only Hope" from "A Walk to Remember." I can almost play all of it! (I don't take lessons. I teach myself.)**

_I__ love __reviewers! __Reviewers__, you __get __some __pizza__ and__ wings __since__ today__ was __the __SuperBowl__! Handed__ out __by __the __one __and __only…Emmett__! (As __long __as __he __doesn't __crush__ you.) __Emmett, __hand out pizza __and__ wings and hugs __to __these __awesomely__ awesome__ reviewers:_

_XxLostinmyemotionsxX ; hanaharoo ; fnnygood9 ; GracefulCullen ; Bella-Swan-rocks ; Aquas Vampiro ; bellarina ; fuzzball-de-goof_

**Review! Your thoughts are vital!**

**---Marie---**


	13. Chapter 13

**A****/N**** - Sorry it's been forever! But this chapter is a lot longer to help pay for it! Enjoy! Oh, and we've broken 5,000 hits! Alright!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. I do, however, own a giant pen! Oh, you re so jealous right now. I can see it on your face. x)**

* * *

_My chanting was broken when a snarling voice interrupted._

"_Hello, Isabella."_

I whirled around to face the bone chilling voice. It was someone I did not recognize. Someone I didn't know.

I narrowed my eyes and began to glower at him. I didn't know who he was, but I did know he was dangerous. I could tell by his voice alone.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice firm. I was glad that it did not quiver or betray my fear in any way.

"I, my dear Isabella, am a friend. I come in peace," he answered. His voice softened at the end, but I could clearly see that it was all an act.

I scoffed. "And I bet you're just dying to have a chat and catch up, nothing more, correct?" I shot back at him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Believe me," was his only reply. His face was serious. He was staring at me intensely, as if willing me to do something. I began feeling a bit self-conscious, but he didn't need to know that.

"No," I insisted.

"Trust me."

"I trust only friends."

"I am a friend," he practically growled. Some friend.

"Then how come I don't even know your name?" That one shut him up. He looked down.

"We never, hmm,_officially_, met. You do not know my name, that I agree with, but you do know me."

That caught me off guard. He admitted that I didn't know his name, but he kept insisting that I knew him. But, from where? Before I could voice my thoughts, he continued.

"My name is Lucas. Isabella, do you remember your visit to Port Angeles, almost two years ago?"

I remembered that day clearly. How could I forget it? It was the day I discovered the truth of Edward and his family. "Yes," I answered carefully.

"Do you remember right after sunset?"

I tried to think back. Then I remembered. The four men herding me, getting ready to attack me. I looked back at the man one more time. I remembered the man I said hello to was short and dark. This man was short, but not dark. In fact, he was extremely pale. For the first time since he came, I noticed his eye color. It was a dark red.

I gasped. "Does that mean…" I trailed off, unable to complete my sentence.

"Yes, Isabella. I am one of the four men who wanted to have a little fun with you. We just wanted to play. I'm the one who decided we should herd you in the first place. I decided that we should_ make _you play with us. But then I was changed. I found out more abut you, by going through school files and things such as that. Surprisingly, you are really hard to track down, even with my skills. And now, my dear Isabella, I have come for you," he finished darkly, slowly advancing toward me.

I began to back away. "Stay away from me. Leave me alone," I said through gritted teeth. But my voice sounded frail and weak.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have changed the others as well. They are waiting. We have all been waiting for this moment in time. It has finally arrived."

Before I knew it, three more figures emerged from the trees, coming at me from all directions.

"We will herd you just as last time. Only now, there is no one to save you." It started out with just Lucas speaking, but in the last sentence they all spoke at the same time. It was kind of freaky, actually.

Suddenly, they all came at me. I was lifted, something covering my eyes and mouth. My hands and arms were bound by two stronger pairs of arms,_each_ I struggled against their grasps, but it was pointless.

If there weren't four of them, I would be able to fight back. With my strength, I could've defeated one easily, maybe even two. Three was a long-shot, but not impossible. Four was just too much.

As the realization hit me, I wanted to cry. I was outnumbered. They defeated me. Edward was mad at me, and he probably thought I was upset with him. I was being taken from my family. I never even got to say goodbye. I wouldn't win. I wouldn't see Edward again. Ever. This was the end.

**(A/N - Edward Point of View)**

I ran as fast as I could to get to the clearing, but I couldn't seem to run fast enough. I pushed myself harder. This was probably the fastest I had ever gone. I finally saw the break in the trees I had been waiting for. When I was finally standing at the edge of the clearing, I had a mixture of emotions. Worry, anger, disappointment, confusion…. Bella wasn't here.

I walked to the edge of the meadow and sank down to the floor, a sob escaping my lips. My sweet, beautiful Bella was in trouble again. It was all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run out, and therefore would be safe in my arms now. I wanted to kill myself for my stupidity and short-temperedness. Curse my tendency to overreact.

After a few moments, I heard the disappointed and scared thoughts of my family, shortly followed by their joining me in the clearing. I tuned their thoughts out. I didn't want to listen to them right now.

"Hey, what's this?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and found her staring at the center of the meadow. I walked over to see what was so important at a time such as this. It was a single sheet of paper with writing on it. I gasped, and with a surge of hope, picked it up to read it.

_After much searching, I'm finally here. How did I find you? Here is my story._

_I was walking home with some of my friends. It was a chilly night in Port Angeles. We were disappointed that we couldn't 'play' with the beautiful girl. I was bitter, as were my friends, at our loss. That's when we were attacked. That is when we became the walking-dead monsters we are today. We have to kill to survive. The blame? Your little girlfriend, Isabella. If it weren't for her, we might have been human again. We would've been busy having fun with her, not getting attacked._

_Anyway, I figured she must live close by to Port Angeles. I decided to search the records of local schools to find her. I went to Forks High first, because the license plate on your car said Forks. I found her picture in the school records and took her information. Then I began tracking her. I would have acted sooner, but I discovered what you and your family were and decided against it._

_I was going to act as soon as you left, but before I got the chance, the werewolves found me. I have never gotten the chance to do anything because someone was always being a watchdog, making sure no harm came to her. Why one insignificant, little girl was so important to all of you, I'll never know._

_But I finally got her alone, and I won't let her go. Not until I get my long overdue revenge. There is only one way to solve this. Life for life. She took ours, and now we will take hers._

_My name is Lucas. I am a friend…when I_ want_ to be. But usually, I'm just your worst nightmare. _

_Be Prepared._

* * *

**A/N - Oh, wow. Cliffy! Haha I know, I'm evil. Sorry!**

Oh, my wonderful reviewers! You get Giant bags of Reesee's (because that's yummy chocolate) handed out by…Jasper! Jasper, hand out Reesee's to the following reviewers:

Bella-Swan-rocks; XxLostinmyemotionsxX ; hanaharoo ;emjae ; bellarina ; fuzzball-de-goof ; GracefulCullen ; edward'shappyending (the last one get's a hug from Emmett, too, since her computer blew up :D)

**Review!!!!! That's the only way to find out what happens!**

**---Marie---**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - No one reads these things anyway. But, for those of you who do, SO SORRY for not updating sooner. Everything's been hectic. But this chapter is pretty long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Twilight**_**, I would be out spending my time signing books or finishing **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and making the publishers give it to people **_**now,**_** not writing fan fictions. Stephenie Meyer is the genius here, not me.**

* * *

Although I knew it was impossible, I continued to struggle against their strong grips and attempt to break free. I wanted to yell, scream, anything! But I couldn't. I couldn't even think straight! I was bound by their impossibly strong grasps. I was bound by horrified thoughts. I was bound by the fact that this might be the end.

These men were dangerous. I knew that two years ago, and I know that now. I was caught and I couldn't escape.

Another thing I knew was that these were sick, twisted men. They devoted a whole two years of their lives to stalking me. I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or disgusted. I was leaning more toward disgusted. A lot more. What they did was just plain creepy.

I suddenly felt a pang of pain rock through my body. I felt as though my heart had just been speared. I wouldn't see Edward again. Every time I thought this, the realization seemed to hit worse.

_No, Bella! _I scolded myself mentally. I couldn't think like that. I had to focus my determination on escaping, on seeing Edward again. As much as I knew my chances of surviving now were slim to none, I couldn't help thinking that maybe Edward was already on his way over to save me. Surely Alice had a vision, or something.

I sighed inwardly. Why would he bother saving someone as insignificant as me? He just yelled at me like never before. He didn't even come after me when I ran out. He just let me go.

He just…let me go.

I could feel the nonexistent tears sliding sown my face. I was glad I couldn't really cry. The kidnappers would've probably thought I was crying because of them. I couldn't show my fear to them. It would seem as a weakness in their eyes.

It was Edward, however, that was the cause of my crying. He yelled at me. He probably thought I hated him. And I might never see him again. What if I don't survive this? Would he go on believing that I hated him, when, in reality, I loved him more than thought possible?

I had so many emotions floating around inside of me. Confusion, anger, determination, love….

I think I may have another 'ability.' One that the entire family, even I, overlooked. It seems I have the ability to unconsciously and undesirably strengthen danger and direct it toward myself. I have the worst ability ever thought of. I have the worst ability of all. Because of the danger that I attract, I _am_ danger.

I don't know how long it has been. Minutes, hours, days? I wasn't sure. I had been thinking of ways to escape, but each plan was flawed.

After each flawed plan mapped itself in my mind, my thoughts drifted to Edward. It was crazy. Every time I thought of him, the pain in my chest grew worse, if possible.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was my wonderful, amazing, indescribable husband. What if I really never did see him again?

I could still feel his mother's ring on my finger. I was glad it was still there. It was a constant reminder that I was Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. _Bella Cullen. _I liked the sound of that. No, that's an understatement. I _loved _it. It had a great ring to it.

Another purpose of the ring: It was a reassurance that Edward still loved me, and always would, no matter what.

Maybe it was a good thing that he wouldn't come after me. He was safer this way. He would just get hurt if he came after me, and I couldn't bear that. Even worse, I couldn't bear knowing that I would be the cause of his getting hurt. Maybe this is for the best. I just wish I could've gotten the chance to say goodbye one last time….

Because I don't think I'll ever get the chance to again. It was over for me.

I have finally been defeated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(Author's note: Edward's Point of View)**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_After much searching, I'm finally here. How did I find you? Here is my story._

_I was walking home with some of my friends. It was a chilly night in Port Angeles. We were disappointed that we couldn't 'play' with the beautiful girl. I was bitter, as were my friends, at our loss. That's when we were attacked. That is when we became the walking-dead monsters we are today. We have to kill to survive. The blame? Your little girlfriend, Isabella. If it weren't for her, we might have been human again. We would've been busy having fun with her, not getting attacked._

_Anyway, I figured she must live close by to Port Angeles. I decided to search the records of local schools to find her. I went to Forks High first, because the license plate on your car said Forks. I found her picture in the school records and took her information. Then I began tracking her. I would have acted sooner, but I discovered what you and your family were and decided against it._

_I was going to act as soon as you left, but before I got the chance, the werewolves found me. I have never gotten the chance to do anything because someone was always being a watchdog, making sure no harm came to her. Why one insignificant, little girl was so important to all of you, I'll never know._

_But I finally got her alone, and I won't let her go. Not until I get my long overdue revenge. There is only one way to solve this. Life for life. She took ours, and now we will take hers._

_My name is Lucas. I am a friend…when I_ want_ to be. But usually, I'm just your worst nightmare. _

_Be Prepared._

My eyes read over the letter again and again. I remember this night clearly. I remember having to take Bella to dinner so I wouldn't hunt those imbeciles down. Not that I minded taking her to dinner.

But now, they were back, and they wanted to take _my _Bella away from me. I was angry, and knew that my eyes were probably pitch black at the moment. They wanted to hurt her. They wanted to _kill _her.

Rosalie took the letter from me and skimmed over it. I heard a soft gasp escape her.

"Edward, you never told me that Bella was almost raped," she whispered. "And now, she just might be. Edward, we have to go! This can't happen to her! I know, Edward, I know this can't. We _have_ to save her." Rose was determined, that much I could tell. It was weird for her to be caring about Bella this much, but, then again, I knew her story. This was something she had gone through firsthand. She knew what it was like, and she didn't want Bella to go through the same thing.

Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Bella and Rosalie would have something like this in common with each other. Or Rosalie caring so much abut her.

I nodded my head curtly. I knew she was right. That's why we were going to save her.

I sniffed the air. I wanted to know which direction Bella had gone, but there was a strange scent all around. Actually, there were four strange scents, mixed in with Bella's. I sniffed the air again, this time moving around. I followed my nose to where the scent was strongest, and it led to an edge in the clearing. I followed a little bit more and realized it was a trail.

"Guys, over here," I said quietly, knowing they'd hear me.

"What is it Edward? Find something?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, do you smell that? I think we might be able to track them down."

"Correction, Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I will be able to track them down. You couldn't track for your life." Of course Emmett would make a joke out of this. I was about to retort, but Emmett put his hands up to stop me and continued what he was saying. "What you _can _do is listen for their thoughts. I doubt they know what our abilities are, so chances are they won't be blocking anything."

I just nodded. I didn't want to waste time arguing with him. But I couldn't stop myself from grumbling, "I'm not _that _bad at tracking."

Emmett laughed and replied, "You just keep on believing that." I would let that one slip, for now. As I said, I didn't want to waste time arguing with him, especially over something so trivial. Nothing mattered at the moment except finding Bella.

And I _would_ find her.

We followed the trail for a while. It was pretty quiet, and Emmett didn't make any more comments, thank heavens. It wasn't long before we found another letter, sitting in the middle of the trail. I cautiously went up to it while the rest of the family hung back. I picked it up.

"_Dear Cullens," _I read aloud. _"We are proud to say that you have reached a dead end. It's time for you to turn around. We can't believe you actually fell for this trail-trap. Then again, the point _was_ for us to get away. Have fun trying to find us! It'll take an eternity! It's a good thing you're immortal. Sincerely, Lucas."_

It was dead silent after I read the letter. My face paled even more, if that was possible. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and yelled at Bella when she didn't even deserve it, she would be safe in my arms right now. How could I be so stupid?! This was all my fault.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, followed by a thought. _Ease up on the self-pity and guilt. You're making me think this is _my _fault, and it's depressing me. _I sent Jasper an apologetic glance.

"They're much smarter than we gave them credit for," Carlisle finally spoke up.

"What!" Emmett roared. He was fuming. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that. "All this for nothing! I can't believe they tricked us!"

"Maybe it wasn't for nothing," Alice voiced her thoughts quietly. We all turned to look at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they knew we'd find this letter, didn't they?"

"Yes," I said suspiciously, wondering where she was going with this. Her mind was working as she was speaking, so it would be pointless to look in there. It would be like the repeat button is on in my head.

"And what do they think that we'll do?"

"Turn around and start over," I answered simply.

"Exactly," was all she said. It was silent for a moment.

"Alice, you lost me. I can't follow your train of thought, and I'm a mind reader, for crying out loud!"

"Actually, Alice, I think you lost all of us," Carlisle added.

"They _want _us to think this is a trap and turn around, but what if it's a double trap? They trapped us, but really, they put the note there to confuse us. They're probably going this way anyway. They want us to turn back, and, when we leave the meadow again, end up coming back to the same spot in awhile. That's the only way they'll have time to get away. They probably don't have a doubt that we'll turn back."

"So, you think that they went this way, and they're just trying to throw us off?"

"Yep!" A small smile began playing at her lips. "And it's our turn to throw _them _off by going the same direction, the direction opposite of what they think we'll go. Straight."

Her logic _did _make perfect sense, when you think about it.

"You know what?" I asked rhetorically. "I think you're right. Let's keep going! We just wasted about ten minutes. Let's just hope we're faster than them."

And keep going we did. I just hoped it would do us some good.

_Alice, you better be right about this, _I thought.

* * *

**A/N - How was it? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Will the Cullens find Bella before it's too late? Not even I know! That's why I need YOU to tell me…in a review maybe?**

Well, my past reviewers. (14! Yay!) You get a hug from the incredible EDWARD! AND, he's giving out amazing CDs with all the songs he wrote on them. (Along with his phone number and location on the inside :D). Edward, give those CDs and hugs to:

Jasper Hale Lover11 ; XxLostinmyemotionsxX ; gandkforev899 ; Edward4eva ; GracefulCullen ; BellaRoseXoXo ; fuzzball-de-goof ; nightvision45 ; Rosalie-Hale-is-my-idol ; bellarina ; Me likey Jazzy ; edward'shappyending ; twilightlovesme ; EllaAngel (That last one also gets a hug from Alice!)

**Can I hit the 15 review mark? It's up to you!! You find out more about Lucas in the next chapter, which you'll get if you review!**

**--Marie--**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hey everyone! This is just a much-needed author's note, not a chapter. Sorry! Don't report me for abuse!**

**  
No updates.… Reason 1  
**

**I just want you all to know that I am going out of town for the next three weeks and I won't be able to update until I come back. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it up as soon as I come back.**

**  
No updates... Reason 2**

**By the way, I am disappointed in the drop in the number of reviews. Even when I come back, if I don't at least come close to the number of reviews the last chapter had, then no update. Sorry!**

**  
What are you waiting for? Go review the last chapter!!**

**  
THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE DELETED AND REPLACED WITH A CHAPTER WHEN I COME BACK (if I get my reviews)!!**

**  
Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. I know, it sucks.**

**  
--Marie--**


End file.
